Strange Friendship
by NightWalkingAngel
Summary: Hotaru ponder over hers and Mikan's akward friendship as Mikan sneaks away again. Slightly darkfic. MikanxHotaru friendship fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gakuen Alice. You don't wanna know what would happen if I did.

**A/N:** First GA fic so be nice guys. Oh yeah it's a bit dark. Oh one more thing it takes a bit to get to the point. And the characters are somewhat OOC here.

* * *

Sakura Mikan is your average ordinary everyday ever-smiling happy-go-lucky eleven year old girl. Well with a few exceptions. After all shestudies at the Alice Academy for students with extraordinary abilities called Alices and she has the ability to nulify everyone else's Alices and is hated by one of the teachers and many jealous students. And if you can get over those tiny facts Sakura Mikan is really quite normal. Well at least that's what she seems to many people who really don't know much about her except for what they see. No one really knows the secrets Mikan hides behind her smiles except for Imai Hotaru. (Perhaps that's why they're such good friends ne?) 

And Sakura Mikan's best friend Imai Hotaru is a technical genius andd an amazing inventor in every sort of the way. And like most genius's she's cold somewhat emotionless, money-mindedand distant and yet she also thinks as Sakura Mikan as her best friend, though she never shows it. And no matter what she'll always say that she hatesMikan because in truth she does.

Most of the time Mikan would always tell everyone that Hotaru just came up to her one day and asked her to be her friend saying, _"Both of us are good-looking girls. We could go a long way."_ Oh yes that was what she would tell everyone and the others knowing Hotaru's nature they would all think of how Hotaru profited from their friendship.

But Sakura Mikan never told anyone of the event's that led to their friendship and Hotaru knew she never would tell. Just like Mikan would never let the others believe the fact that she hated Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura Mikan would always enter class with that cheery look on her face and rush to give Hotaru that bear-hug and Hotaru would always shoot her with her Baka gun telling Mikan how much she hated her. 

Sakura Mikan would always have that smile plastered on her face whenever she did anything. She would always have the air of innocence and warmth around her. And Hotaru hated her for that.

She hated Sakura Mikan to her very core because she knew Mikan was an amazing actress. Mikan always wore that mask. That mask of the ordinary warm, care-free happy-go-lucky loving, caring, gentle, and friendly girl who lived an ordinary life and Hotaru hated her for that.

Because the _real_ Mikan was never care-free. In truth Hotaru knew that she had the worst possible life ever.

The _real_ Mikan was never happy-go-lucky. She was more a planned person.

The _real_ Mikan was not at all loving unless it was to her grandfather and those selected number of people Mikan counted as special to her.

The _real_ Mikan wasn't caring. Heck although she showed otherwise inside Hotaru knew that Mikan didn't give a damn.

She wouldn't care if Natsume set the whole Academy on fire. She'd probably smirk and be happy that - to her - a few more pathetic useless weak human have had their lives ended. Heck she'd probably curse herself at why she allowed him to beat her to it.

The _real_ Mikan wasn't really friendly at all. She would just put up a show to prove a point at how gullible a person can get to actually believe her.

And the _real_ Mikan was in so sense of the word ordinary. Heck no she was actually even more powerful than all the Alices in the world put together.

Because Mikan-Katherine Sakura was a Shrurikan (pronounced Shru-ri-kan), or in other words a witch. And like all witches she was born with a Craft representing her element the moon. (People who watch Witch Hunter Robin would know this)

Mikan-Katherine Sakura was a heartless cold blooded killer often sent out to do her so called 'jobs' for the Shrurikan Org.

She was evil.

Even the second part of her first name Katherine meant evil moon which was the perfect way to describe Mikan.

Oh yeah she was an evil saidstic uncaring tomboy.

And Mikan's life wasn't ordinary either.

Natsume may have had to face human monsters but she faced real ones. Because unknown to others there was another world that existed beyond human eyes.

Actually in a way the two of them were quite similar. But then again.

No one knew of a world where ghosts, werewolves, vampires, demons, dark vraeture sof the night and evil humans mingle.

And no one knew that Mikan was part of that world.

No one knew who Mikan-Katherine Sakura really was.

No one knew that Mikan was a part demon by her Sakura family bloodline.

And no one knew the pain Mikan hid behind the mask.

Because she never cried. Instead she smiled.

She gave off that radiant happy aura and let herself be consumed by her own darkness.

She tried and engrossed herself in happiness as she murdered every now and then, escaping the Academy whenever she had a mission.

And Hotaru knew she always chose the most dangerous missions because Mikan had a death wish.

She did every mission using her Shrurikan to the maximum hoping that in the proccess she would get killed while doing it.

Because just like Natsume's Alice a Shrurikan can kill someone if overused.

* * *

Hotaru still remembered how they first really met. 

She still remembered how her blackmailing ways had got her into trouble.

And into that dark world only Mikan knew of.

She thought she was about to die, being cut into peices and eaten without even a trail of her bones left.

And just as that was about to happen the girl she had least expected to be her savior appeared.

And that was when she got her first glimpse of the _real_ Mikan-Katherine Sakura as she entered the forest where Hotaru was about to be eaten up. She looked so cool and calm as she swooshed in with her ink black tipped silver angel wings. Her entire black cloak seeming like a shadow in the moon lit night, as she killed every last being by literally ripping their hearts right out of their chest with her bare handswithout any hint of doubt or hesitation on her face, and even licking the blood of her fingers when she was done.

Hotaru still remebered how scared she had been and how calm and uncaring Mikan was.

A sarcastic smirk graced her lips as she remembered how Mikan had just looked at her with empty eyes that night and said, "What happened science freak? Guess that werewolves and demons are not creatures from stories to you anymore, are they?"

She remebered how Mikan had thrown her cloak at her to wear since Hotaru's own clothes were torn.

And Hotaru remebered how Mikan had sighed when she saw her bruised body and picked her up before flying her home.

And she still remembered what Mikan had said when Hotaru first asked her to be her friend.

_"Do what you want. Just don't get into my business."_

She had said it so camly and cooly. So nonchalantly. As if she really didn't care. And Hotaru knew she didn't.

After all they would just hang out, and do stuff together but Hotaru knew it was all an act.

An act Mikan put up to appear normal and loving.

Because she knew that, being loving was something she couldn't do.

Hotaru knew that Mikan never really bothered about her or the others.

She knew that the only living person Mikan ever cared for her grandfather and the other person she had ever cared for was her twin Yanagi who died in a mission.

Mikans grandfather had told Hotaru that Mikan had changed after her sister died.

Mikan had stopped painting, or playing her flute.

And that's why she hated the baka.

* * *

She sat there down by the tree in the dark moonlight letting tears fall softly from her eyes. 

"I hate you Mikan!" she whispered over and over again tinking about her so called best friend who was out once again on a dangerous mission.

She hated her because Mikan never allowed anyone to see her true self.

She hated Mikan because Mikan never showed them what she hid behind her mask.

She hated Mikan because Mikan rarely took off her mask around her.

And Mikan didn't really do things for her out of her own free will.

And she hated Mikan because Mikan could control wind and water.

She hated Mikan because Mikan could see the lines of death and kill people by tracing those lines.

She hated Mikan because Mikan could make people hallucinate and hypnotise themand let their mind actually register what she showed them or said to them causing them to die if she told them to ar showed them.

And she hated Mikan because she knew that Mikan had reached the limit of her powers and was going to die soon.

And though it was not like her Hotaru cried because no matter how much she told herself that she couldn't give up on Mikan. Mikan was like a sister that Hotaru never had and had always wanted badly. And she didn't want to lose her.

Tears still fell down from her eyes harder and faster.

"I hate you so much Mikan!" she cried softly.

And then a soft gentle hand lifted her chin up.

She looked directly into Mikan eyes.

"May I ask why?"

Mikan had come back from her mission, dressed from head to toe in black,her hairin a messy bun which she always wore whenever she was out.

Her eyes widened.

And then before she knew it she held Mikan close and cried into Mikan's embrace telling her all her doubts.

"I hate you so much. I'm always here bothered about you and you don't even care about me! I think of you as my sister and yet you just treat me like everyone else. And no matter how much I tell you not to you still go out on those missions and you're gonna die soon."

Mikan sighed after she finished hearing what Hotaru said.

"Why did I have to let a baka like you into my business? But then again my world is somewhat new to you isn't it?" Mikan said softly.

She looked warmly into her friends eyes.

"Baka! I've not been going on missions. Dr Cher found a way to stop my Shrurikan using my life force so she was trying to separate the bond. That's why I've been going off. And all thses tiny marks are just from that nut!" she said smiling softly.

Hotarus eyes widened and then she hugged her friend tightly.

"So you'll be all right then?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes I will and I'll be able to use my Shrurikan more freely now. I'd like to see fire-boys face when I freeze him." Mikan said.

Hotaru hugged Mikan tighter.

"Baka, you know you and Yanagi are exactly alike. Both absent minded stupid insecure braniacs!" Mikan said giggling.

Hotaru pulled back. "Hey!"

"But then again how can I resist being friends witha future mad-scientist who idloises Hitler as much as I do?" Mikan said and they both laughed.

"Come on Taru! I'll give you a night ride!" Mikan said letting her wings come out from her back. "We could scare a few annoying brats on our way." she added.

Hoaru giggled and climbed onto her friends back.

"So are you still gonna put up that act then?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah sure. Smiling always confuses people. And it's fun to act like that." Mikan said.

"I hate you!" Hotaru said in a monotonous voice.

"Right back at you ugly." Mikan replied casually.

So what if they hated each other. They were still best friends after all. And it was fun playing something they weren't.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was crappy but come on. It was bugging me for a while. 


End file.
